In Time With You
by Ryosaku90
Summary: It was forbidden for a Goddess to fall in love with a mortal. No matter how much they love each other, they can never be together. Read and see how Sakuno Ryuzaki and Ryoma Echizen fight for their love.


"Princess, where are you going?" A teenage girl around the age of 14 can be seen running away from her maid.

"I'm going to see my father." She replied as she continued up the stairs into the grand room. As she entered, everyone greeted her. She walked up towards the center and faced her father in a serious expression.

"What brings you here unannounced?" Her father asked curiously.

"Father, how could you?!" She asked.

"I did it for the good of your kingdom." Her father replied.

"I don't think so father!" She said.

"Everyone, leave us." Her father said. Everyone around then bowed and left the grand room leaving the Princess and her father alone. "Princess, you should know better than anyone that your friend, she is having problems controlling her powers."

"Just because they has trouble controlling her powers doesn't mean you have to banish her!" She said.

"Quiet! Don't you dare object my commands!" Her father said.

"No, I'm not going to quiet down! Father, what you did is wrong! Very wrong!" She said.

"I know it's wrong, but I don't have any choice." Her father said.

"Yes you do! You do have a choice. Aren't you the ruler of this kingdom? One word from you and the rule will change." She countered.

"It's not as easily as you said." Her father said.

"I don't care. I want her to be safe." She said.

"Princess, go back to your room." Her father said wanting to end this conversation.

"No! I'm not going back!" She said. "Father, please. Bring her back."

"I'm not going to say it again. Go back." Her father said.

"If I don't go back, what are you going to do? Banish me too?" She asked.

"Guards!" Her father said. The guards appear immediately waiting for their orders.

"Take the princess back to her room." Her father ordered. The guards look at their princess.

"No, I'm not going back!" She said.

"We're sorry princess." They said as they chained her.

"No! Let me go!" She fought back, but the guards got hold of her. She looked back at her father with teary eyes. "Father! Please!" She begged. The guards easily dragged the princess out and send her to her room. Her father closed his eyes as the princess was forcefully dragged out.

Inside her room, the princess was pacing back and forth waiting for her most trusted maid. "Princess!" The princess immediately looked up and went towards her maid.

"Did you find out where she is banished to?"

The maid nodded. "She is banished to the mortal world."

"The mortal world?" She said.

"Princess, what are you going to do?" The maid asked.

"Haru-chan, please go give me a change of clothes and my hairpin. Don't let anyone see you." She said. Her maid nodded and went out.

The princess went towards her bed. She lift up her pillow and pull out a bracelet. The bracelet is gold with flower designs with a seal at the end. In the center of each flowers were mini white diamonds. She held the bracelet close to her chest making a promise that no matter how hard it is, she will find her. She place the bracelet back then went out to look for her teacher.

"Sensei, I want you to teach me the next step." The princess said. Her teacher was in her room reading through scrolls.

"Of course, but why all of a sudden?"

"I have nothing to do." She replied.

"Alright then, let's get started." Her teacher said.

"Princess, I got what you needed." Her maid said. The princess had just finished her lesson with her teacher.

"Hide them for me." She said.

"Princess, may I ask what you are going to do with these?"

"When the time comes you'll know." She replied. Her maid nodded then went out to hide the things she brought for her princess.

* * *

For the next few days, the princess studied inside her room. Never had she bother her father after what he had done. She concentrates on the final step of the lesson. This lesson was by far the most important right now.

"Very good, princess. As always, you learn quickly." Her teacher praised her. The princess and her teacher are in the practice chamber finishing the final step of the lesson. Today was the last day she had to practice.

"Thank you." She said.

"You are now ready for the next lesson." Her teacher said.

"Sensei, I want to take a break." She said. "I've been having lessons for the past few days and I'm getting wearily."

"Of course, anything you say, princess," Her teacher said.

"Thank you." She said as she exited out of the practice chamber.

That afternoon, the princess asked her maid to bring out the stuff that she asked for. She is going to set her plan in action today.

"Here you go princess." Her maid said.

The princess took it from her maid then places them on her bed. "Thank you."

"Princess, may I ask again what you are going to do with them?" Her maid asked curiously.

"I'm going to play with them." The princess lied. The maid nodded. _'Gomen, Haru-chan, I can't tell you. I don't__ want you to get into trouble because of me.' _"Haru-chan, please go and fetch me some holly water." The maid nodded once again and went out.

The princess took this chance to make her lesson into good use. She easily made a duplication of her casting a spell to make it just like her. She placed her duplicate inside her closet and told her to wait until tonight.

The maid came back with her holly water and handed it to the princess. The princess took out a glass case to put the water inside. She then hung it around her neck. The holly water glowed inside the glass case making it look extremely beautiful.

That night, the princess told her maid to rest early. She waited until she knows that everyone has gone to bed except the guards to set out her plan. She put on the clothes that her maid got her and put on her hairpin. She went towards her pillow getting the bracelet under it. She puts on the bracelet and sealed it making it shine a little before going back to normal.

She went into her closet and pull out her duplicate. Luckily for the princess, her duplicate had already changed into her nightgown. She told her duplicate to sleep on the bed and act normal. The princess knows that in the mortal world, they have something call money; she could make many duplication of money if she wants too. Luckily, she is a fast learner; if not this could've taken months to learn.

She went out of her room and look around. There is only one gate towards the mortal world and its pass the guards. The only way to get passed the guards is to blend in. She had only been to the gate once and it was when her maid and her went out and play that they came upon the gate. Her father had told her that the gate was towards the mortal world. The only way you can get down to the mortal world safely is that you have to strongly imagine where you want to go or the person you want to see.

The gate is full of birds. She'll just have to transform into one of those birds. From what she heard, those birds are heavenly birds that can easily go out into the mortal world. The princess transformed into one of the guards and walked towards the gate without being notice. She hid behind one of the many pillars.

There were about 4 guards on each pillar. She noticed that the birds were flying around everywhere none touching the guards. The birds were beautiful. They have a small beak; have a red color fur around their neck. The body is color orange with a tail also color orange, but the two sashes that fly beautifully behind them were color red. She looked around to see if there is anyone looking. Seeing that it is safe she transformed into the birds. She flew along with the birds, some were exiting out the gate and some were entering. She flew gracefully and out without any of the guards noticing. The portal towards the mortal world was beautiful. It was full of different colors. The ride was surprisingly smooth.

* * *

The princess transformed back to her normal form and flew down into the mortal world. She landed on one of the tall buildings. She looked around. It city was elegant. City lights illuminate all over. She was stunned. Never had she seen anything so beautiful. She flew down towards a small concrete area where there are no people. She exits it normally. Thanks to the clothes that her maid provided for her, she fits normally with everyone else. The only problem is that she now has to find a place to live.

She walked around the city. She saw many things that she had never seen before but had read it. She could easily point out where the stores are. She went into one she know it's a mall. She knew that she can't freely take whatever she like. She's not at home. She made a duplication of money. Luckily, the books that she read also show examples of what kind of money looks like. She went towards one of the open stores and went in. She looked around. She saw many things she liked, but right now what she really needs is a bag to put the money in.

There were racks of bags at one corner of the store, she purchase a purse that she could easily carry. She quickly made many duplicate of money inside the bag. She smiled. Being in the mortal world isn't that bad. It was actually pretty exciting. She then went to look at some clothes. She saw some very cute dresses. One of the dresses has plenty of stretch along the fitted, sleeveless bodice, with flattering princess seams and a rounded neckline that doesn't dip too low. On the waist is topped with a pretty bow, highlighting the sweet box pleats that flow into an A-line skirt. She took it with a smile. She went and looked at some others before going into the fitting room.

She came out of the mall with lots of bags. She wishes her maid was here to help her carry some of the bag, but she's not. She sighed. She needs to find a place to sleep. She went around looking until she came into a big, empty apartment. She knows that a normal teenage girl with only her age can't be qualified to buy an apartment; therefore, she transformed herself into a business woman. The princess walked into the big apartment. On the window there was a phone number. With the phone number memorized she went back out and went into a pay phone and called the number. There were 3 rings before she heard a voice.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The voice on the other line asked.

"My name is Prin…uh…Sakuno Ryuzaki and I would like to buy the apartment." The princess said.

"Alright, 8 o' clock meet me at Angel Café and we will talk." Suddenly the phone went dead. The princess got out of the phone booth and went looking for direction to Angel Café.

"Excuse me miss, do you know where Angel Café?" The princess asked.

"Go straight ahead and turn towards your right on the next stop sign." The princess gave her thanks to the lady and followed what the lady said. Just like what she was told, Angel Café was just towards her right. She went inside. The scent of coffee made this café feel welcome to her.

"Table for one?" A waitress asked.

"Um…yes." The princess replied. The waitress guided her to her table and placed a menu in front of her. Before the waitress can leave the princess spoke up, "There will be someone coming. If they ask for a Sakuno Ryuzaki, please bring them to my table."

"As you wish," The waitress nodded.

"Thank you." The princess said looking at the menu. The princess waited for 10 minutes at the café. She had already ordered 3 drinks of coffee and the person that she is supposed to talk to isn't here yet. The princess was about to stand up and leave when a woman around her mid-forties came.

"Are you Sakuno Ryuzaki?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"I'm sorry making you wait. I'm Asami Miku." The woman reached out her hand to give the princess a hand shake in which she gladly accepted.

"It's alright. Please, sit." The princess said. She waited for Asami to take her seat and order her drink before they talk.

"So you want to buy this apartment?" Asami asked.

"Yes." The princess said.

The princess and Asami talked through the process of buying the apartment. Since it's the princess first time buying an apartment; Asami helped her go through the process and soon with a check handed to Asami, the princess got the apartment. Asami handed the princess the keys to the apartment before going home.

* * *

The princess walked back to the apartment with her shopping bags. She unlocked her apartment and went inside. It was very spacious. She went and explored. There are about 3 stories. On each floor there are 3 bedrooms with 3 bathrooms. There is a very large dining room on the first floor connected the kitchen. On the second floor there is a fitness center and a computer usage room. She went into one of the bed rooms on the second floor. The bedroom is very spacious. It has an oversized closet that she could walk into. There's an oversized bed right in the middle with a night stand on both side of the bed. The princess yawned and decided to sleep. She dropped her shopping bags on to the side of the bed before climbing onto the bed.

It seems as the princess went back to her normal form as she was looking at herself inside the bathroom that morning. The princess walked down towards the first floor. It was a good thing that everything was already arranged beautifully for else she'll have to do it.

The princess went towards the kitchen. Of all things she learned from her teacher, cooking was her most favorite, but this time she'll have to go out and buy some groceries. She went out carrying her purse and her keys. She walked towards the nearest restaurant. After having a quick breakfast, she went looking for a supermarket to buy groceries. When she got home she stored everything she bought into their appropriate places.

"Where can I find her?" The princess asked herself as she sat down on the sofa. She sighed. Sitting there wasn't going to help. She stood up and went out again. This time she went to explore her surroundings. She walked where her feet took her. She stopped, in front of a school. She went towards the name of the school.

"Seishun Gakuen?" She looked up at the school.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure that I upset many readers out there for not updating my other stories. I'm truly sorry. I have no idea how to continue them, but it doesn't mean I will discontinue them. As an apologies to you all I created this stories. It just came to me when I was struggling on Jealous Consequence. I'm sure that one of these that I will be able to update my stories. I hope this story is a fascinating as my others stories. **

**Please review and give me some feedback. Thank you.**


End file.
